


If I fall

by navaan



Category: DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Damsels in Distress, F/M, Ficlet, Flirting, Trope Subversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's as far from a damsel in distress as you can get. That doesn't mean he has a problem with being saved by Wonder Woman. Beats dying any day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamsofnever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsofnever/gifts).



> Just a silly little thing written for [](http://dreamsofnever.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**dreamsofnever**](http://dreamsofnever.dreamwidth.org/) 's [stocking](http://fandom-stocking.dreamwidth.org/482838.html) at [](http://fandom-stocking.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://fandom-stocking.dreamwidth.org/)**fandom_stocking**

He's falling.

Steve Trevor has always expected to die before his time, in a battle situation, killed by bombs or explosions, terrorist attacks or simply by getting shot. Being thrown out of a flying plane hasn't been high on his list of ways to die, although with his crazy life it has certainly always been a possibility.

He's so focused on falling to his death and having his life flash in front of his eyes that the two arms coming out of nowhere catching him as gently as is possible at this speed surprise him enough to nearly give him a heart-attack. He probably yelps in a very dignified, manly way, because Wonder Woman smiles at him, one of her quietly amused smiles that he loves so much.

He smiles back, when he has caught his breath and calmed himself enough to asses the situation. Of course, he has flown with Diana before, but he doesn't often end up being carried bridal style. “This is not a proposal, I assume,” he says, happy that they are now slowing down enough for him to get the joke in.

She smirks. “A proposition, maybe. My people have very strict courting rituals.”

“Your people are all women, Diana,” he says and laughs.

Diana doesn't answer the jibe and just gins at him, her blue eyes twinkling, answer enough. “Are you up for catching that plane?”

“Are you going to carry me into the fight like this?”

“Any problem with that?”

“Not me, angel. I just wish I had a camera on me to take a picture of the stupid faces the bad guys are going to make, before we take them down.”

Diana is already picking up speed. It takes his breath away again.

There is no better way to go into a fight than carried by an amazon warrior. Whatever the critics will have to say about it.


End file.
